No Regrets
by JxTina
Summary: Sequel to She's Not Anyone. There's a question to be asked. A question to be answered. Part of the Seth/Siobhan series (see profile for other stories). TWO-SHOT. SethRollins/OC. RATED M FOR A REASON!
1. Chapter 1

As always, thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the RoLex update a few weeks back - it honestly means the world to me, especially as I have been writing them for over a year now. I can't even begin to tell you how much I appreciate all the love you have constantly given to all three couples over the last year. And I have still got so many more ideas up my sleeve - perhaps not much more for RoLex, but so much more for Dean and Becca and of course, our couple de jour - Seth and Siobhan. I realise that I did leave them with a hefty cliffhanger last time. So I hope the following will answer a certain question... Eventually anyway... And so much more in between.

 **WARNING:** Language, smut

 **DISCLAIMER:** I only own Siobhan and my mind

 _Italics_ = flashbacks (so many flashbacks...)

Enjoy x

* * *

 **Seth's POV**

I open my eyes and squint at the rising sun. It takes me a minute to realise where I am, but when it finally clicks into place, I can't help but grin. I stretch slowly, wincing slightly as I move my knee but there isn't much that can shift the grin from my face. A hand slides down my chest and I look down to see Siobhan's pale fingers splayed against my tanned skin. She wriggles behind me and I can feel her bare breasts press firmly into my back. Placing my hand over hers, I lace our fingers together, slowly drawing her hand up to my mouth. She mumbles softly in her sleep as I kiss the tip of each finger.

Rolling onto my back, I take in the mass of red hair spread across her face and pillow. She lets out a quiet whine at my change in position, her body automatically moving closer as she buries her head between my shoulder and the pillow. Reaching over, I start to push the strands of hair away, letting my fingers work through its length until I can clearly make out her cheek, her lips, her closed eyes. Her nose scrunches up as I press my lips to her forehead.

"Seth..."

"Sorry," I murmur. "Go back to sleep."

She groans again, moving onto her back and then rolling to face away from me, the sheets slipping down her body. I tug them slowly back up as I move closer, my arm curling over her waist to pull her back against me. She hums in appreciation, her ass wriggling against me as she gets comfortable. A soft sigh leaves her body as she relaxes into my embrace and I can't help but smile as she does.

I can tell by the change in her breathing that she's drifted back to sleep, but I don't mind. There's been so many times over the last few months where the roles have been reversed, when it was me who's fallen asleep with my head in her lap or woken up in the morning, only to roll back over into her arms and fall back to sleep, exhausted from endless rehab. My progress has been steady, my determination relentless, but it's still going to take time. Frustration doesn't even begin to cover it, but every time I've felt close to breaking, Siobhan has been there. It might just be a squeeze of my hand, a kiss to my cheek, a soft murmuring of 'I love you', but every time it's given me the perspective and strength I need to keep going.

And now I'm determined to show her how much all of that has meant to me. We landed late last night, arriving at the resort a little after midnight. Siobhan's head was already lolling against my shoulder as we checked in and she made a beeline for the bed before the porter had even left the room. The second the door clicked shut behind him, she was stripping, her clothes landing haphazardly on the floor and nearby couch. I soon followed her, but not before I took the opportunity to take in the peace and quiet of our surroundings.

Although advertised as a room, it's only got three walls, the fourth 'open' to give way to a step down to two sun chairs and our own private pool. And beyond that? I couldn't make anything out in the darkness, aside from a faint glimmer of waves in the moonlight. But this morning, with the sun on the rise, I can clearly see the wide expanse of the Caribbean sea in the distance, the view framed by two magnificent green mountain sides. Despite having ogled at the exact same view via the resorts' website, it's still breathtaking to see it in all its glory. I grin to myself – I've been careful to only reveal small details of our trip to Siobhan, initially only telling her to pack for somewhere hot. Only when we landed in Miami to transfer did I reveal the exact location, laughing as her face lit up and she let out a squeal. Landing late meant I could delay the big reveal till this morning and as I feel her move in my arms, her body stretching against mine, I feel nervous excitement zip through me.

I press a kiss to her head, my hand sliding from her stomach up to settle just under her breasts, my fingers gently exploring their soft underside. She squirms, her head rocking forward, allowing me to lower my mouth to the back of her neck.

She lets out a satisfied sigh, her back arching so that her ass presses firmly into my lap. My dick stirs at the contact and I drop my hand to her hip, stilling her movements.

"Spoil sport," she mumbles.

I chuckle. "All in good time."

Her head rolls back and she slowly opens her eyes. "What time is it?"

"Early."

She yawns. "Why is it so bright?"

I grin and nod behind her. "Why don't you take a look?"

She gives me a puzzled look, before she turns away. "Seth..."

My grin widens as I curl my arms tighter around her. "Pretty amazing, huh?"

"Wow..." she exhales. "It's beautiful."

I nuzzle at her neck. "Just like you."

She giggles. "You're so corny, Rollins."

"You love it."

She rocks her head back against my shoulder. "You already know I do." She looks up at me. "Thank you."

I shake my head. "No thanks required. In fact, it's me that should be thanking you."

"For what?"

"Everything."

She cups my cheek, her fingers stroking my beard. "You didn't have to take me here to say thanks for that."

I raise my eyebrow. "I think we both know that's not why we're here."

Siobhan smiles. "I know. So why dress it up as anything else?"

"Because I still need to thank you for everything you've done for me over the last few months."

"But you don't need to. I mean, that's what couples do right? Be there for each other through the good and the bad."

"We've had more bad than good recently," I murmur.

"I dunno," she whispers, her hand sneaking around the back of my neck to pull me down to her mouth. "I can think of one or two good times."

* * *

" _Siobhan..."_

" _Yes?"_

 _Even though I know the TV is still playing in the background, I can't make out the sounds. All I can hear is the blood pounding in my ears as she holds my gaze, her face impassive as I wet my lips._

" _Will..." I swallow, my tongue thick in my mouth. "Would you take me seriously now?"_

" _Seth-"_

 _I cut her off, reaching for her hand. "If I asked you now, would you take me seriously?"_

" _Are you asking me now?"_

 _I chuckle in spite of myself. "Not how this works, sweetheart. I believe I'm the one who's supposed to ask the question."_

" _Then ask the right one," she murmurs with a grin, her fingers sliding between mine._

" _But are you going to take me seriously?"_

 _She stares at me for a second, her eyes darting between my hand in hers and my face. "Yes."_

 _My heart starts to thud as I squeeze her hand. "Siobhan–"_

 _But she interrupts me. "I know I said I'm not one for romance–"_

" _Exactly, so–"_

 _She presses a finger to my lips. "Let me finish. I know I said that, but you also said that you'd thought about this and I don't want you to compromise on any plans you might have had." Her gaze ducks down and then she looks up at me through thick eyelashes. "This... This is for both of us, right?"_

 _I reach out and tuck my fingers under her chin, lifting her gaze fully. "Don't you think that you've compromised enough for me?"_

" _I..."_

" _You gave us a chance for me, you moved across the country for me, you changed your career for me, you–"_

" _For us," she says. "I did all of that for us."_

" _They're still compromises that you made. What have I done?"_

" _So much," she murmurs. "You forgive me when I fuck up. You keep me sane when work gets too much. You... You love me."_

" _I love you, you love me; that's how it works, sweetheart," I say with a smile, reaching for her other hand. She clutches at it, her eyes flickering between my face and our hands joined in front of us._

" _But still, you don't have to do this now."_

" _I want to."_

" _Seth–"_

" _Siobhan," I swallow, my hands gripping hers even tighter as I feel a tremor of nerves rip through me. I clear my throat with a chuckle. "Y'know, I had this whole speech planned. I was gonna fill the apartment with candles before you got home from a trip, wear a suit and get down one knee. And yet, here we are in some crappy hotel room, I'm in sweats and there ain't a chance in hell that I can get down on either knee right now."_

 _Siobhan giggles, her eyes starting to shine._

" _I was gonna tell you how fucking lucky I am to share my life with you, sweetheart. I had this whole thing about that night in Vegas," I shake my head. "It was so corny... You'd have loved it."_

 _She squeezes my hand softly. "Tell me."_

" _When we were playing roulette and I tried to get you to quit just before you got that big win. You told me that didn't sound like much fun. And I said it was the sensible thing to do. 'Screw sensible', you said," I smile. "You teased me about that night we first met you and Lex. You asked me if I was quitting whilst I was ahead when I backed off and left you both to it. Thing is, I did quit whilst I was ahead back then. And I've regretted it ever since. I've regretted it because I missed out on a few more years with the most incredible, caring, sexy, loving girl. I'm not going to let that happen again, Siobhan. When it comes to you, I'm never quitting. Not now, not ever."_

" _I regretted it too."_

 _I stare at her. "Sweetheart–"_

" _I regretted leaving that bar when I did. I regret telling you that I didn't want anything more than one night in Vegas. I regret..." She closes her eyes and exhales. "I regret every single time I stopped myself from calling you that year."_

 _Letting go of her hand, I reach up and cup her cheek. "Hey, it's okay. We got there in the end, right?"_

 _Her eyes open and my heart threatens to break when I see the unspilt tears. "Go on," she murmurs with a smile. "You make your big speech, make me cry and then..."_

 _I smile back, my grin widening. "I was gonna get down on one knee, offer you the ring and tell you that this time, I'm all in."_

" _Yes."_

 _I chuckle. "I still haven't asked."_

" _I don't care. Yes." She leans forward, her hands cupping my face. "I'm all in too, Seth."_

 _Her mouth is soft, tender. My hands slide down her back, gripping her hips as I ease her closer, pulling her onto my lap. She whines into the kiss, almost pulling back to protest, but I refuse to let go. Her legs slide around my waist as I cup the back of her head, my fingers twisting through her long hair, anchoring her to me. I can feel dampness on my cheeks and as I pull back for a quick breath, I realise the unspilt tears are starting to make their escape. I press my lips to her cheeks, kissing them away as she murmurs softly to me._

" _Yes, Seth... Yes."_

* * *

Siobhan is outstretched on one of the sun chairs when I return from the gym. She glances over her shoulder, pushing her sunglasses up onto her head.

"Perfect timing," she grins, waving the bottle of sun lotion at me. "How was it?"

I shrug. "Gets better every time." I peel off my sweat-ridden shirt and drop it next to the bed. "How about you join me in the shower? I'll wash your back _and_ slather on lotion for you."

She giggles. "It's a tempting offer."

"And yet you're not rushing towards the bathroom..." I tap my chin in mock-thought. "What can I possibly do to sweeten the deal?"

"Have you seen the shower?"

"What do you mean?"

She raises an eyebrow. "It's got three massive windows on one side."

I laugh as I close the gap between us. "Privacy wasn't exactly your concern earlier this morning."

Her cheeks redden. "That was different."

"How so?" I ask as I run my hands across her bare shoulders.

She gestures at the view before us. "No-one's gonna be peeking in on us from out there."

"I dunno, I hear those paparazzi lenses are pretty good at picking up long-range shots," I grin as she swats at me.

"Not helping!"

"Sweetheart, there is no denying that this morning you were quite the exhibitionist. Nothing to be ashamed of. I thoroughly enjoyed it. Watching your ass bounce on my dick..." My fingers pluck at the string-tie of her bikini. "And then when you leant forward... Fuck..." I exhale slowly, my hands sliding over her chest as I push away her bikini top.

She mewls softly at my touch, her back arching as my fingers tweak at her nipples. "I figured," she manages to gasp. "I figured that it was the best way for us to both enjoy the view."

"And what a view it was..." I murmur. It's true. Watching the sun rise whilst Siobhan fucked herself on my dick, her pale skin glowing in the soft orange and yellow is definitely something I'd like to repeat every day for the rest of time. "So tell me again how that differs from us taking a shower together?"

"Because showers with you are never sweet and innocent."

"I don't ever hear you complaining."

"Usually our showers take place in an enclosed space. With no windows."

"Well then," I reach for her hand and slowly pull her off the chair. "We'll just have to be discreet."

* * *

 _My phone beeps in my pocket and I draw it out with a shaky hand._

I think I'm actually going to be late. xx

 _I chuckle and then curse my own nerves as I tap out a reply that's littered with errors on the first and second attempt thanks to my trembling fingers._

It's okay. They're running late themselves. xx

 _Siobhan replies seconds later with a smiley face and I swallow hard as I feel my heart lurch in my chest, the beats so loud, so fast that I struggle to focus on anything but it. I run a hand over my head, my fingers twisting into the knot at the back of my neck. Sliding my phone back into my pocket, I start to untie and retie the hairband, repeatedly scraping back the hair until I'm satisfied with the results._

 _My phone beeps again._

Just pulling up outside. xx

 _I'm about to reply when a voice calls out my name._

" _Mr Rollins?"_

 _I glance up and see a lady at the far end of the hall with a clipboard. Standing, I make my way down towards her._

" _Mr Rollins," she says with a smile. "If you'd like to come–" She pauses. "You're alone?"_

 _I smile apologetically. "She just text to say she's outside. Is it possible to wait a minute?"_

 _She glances at her watch and then at the clipboard._

" _Please?" I beg, watching her intently as she sighs._

" _Seth!"_

 _I turn around and my breath catches in my throat._

 _Siobhan smiles shyly at me, one hand nervously smoothing her dress whilst the other fumbles with her coat and purse. Her red hair is pulled into loose braid that hangs over her shoulder, its redness in stark contrast to the white lace of her dress. The hem bounces against her thighs as she walks slowly towards us, my eyes dropping to take in the length of her legs._

" _Sorry I'm late," she says to Clipboard Lady, who shrugs in response._

" _You're here now. If you'd both like to follow me."_

 _Siobhan's hand slips into mine as she passes me. Glancing over her shoulder, she throws me a cheeky grin. "You coming?"_

 _I nod dumbly, my eyes raking over back, the lace delicately kissing her shoulders, falling away to nothing before cinching in her waist._

" _You look beautiful," I murmur as we head through one door and then another._

" _I thought I'd go all in," she replies. "I only plan to do this once."_

" _I should hope so," I chuckle. "I'm glad you did though. I was worried I might look a bit ridiculous."_

 _We pause in small ante-room, Clipboard Lady announcing she'll be back for us in a few minutes. Siobhan turns to face me, her eyes casting over my choice of clothes._

" _You look very handsome."_

 _Pride swells through me as she reaches up to straighten my tie, her fingers brushing lightly over my beard as she reaches up to offer me a chaste kiss. My hands glide up her arms as she pulls back, her gaze rising to meet mine._

" _Are you sure about this?" I ask. "We don't have to–"_

" _I don't want to wait."_

" _What about your family, your friends?"_

" _No fuss," she says firmly, her fingers brushing across my temple. "Unless you want–"_

" _No," I rush to put her mind at ease. "Just us."_

 _She smiles as my arms circle her. "As long as you're–"_

 _I silence her with a kiss. "I couldn't have imagined this any other way, sweetheart," I murmur against her lips._

" _Me neither," she replies._

 _There's gentle cough behind us and I turn my head to see Clipboard Lady standing in the doorway. "If you'd like to come through..."_

 _I turn back to Siobhan. "Ready?"_

" _Ready."_

* * *

My fingers brush against the thin strip of bare skin between Siobhan's skin-tight shirt and her skirt. Despite the fact that we've spent most of our first day in various states of undress, seeing her dolled up still takes my breath away. Her long hair is slung over one shoulder, her white shirt clinging to her upper body, highlighting the soft freckles that are already starting to appear on her arms from the sun, her black skirt hugs her waist, her hips, her ass, only stopping after the knee to reveal the rest of her legs, which are endless thanks to her skyscraper heels.

"Drink first?" she asks me as we approach the main resort area, her hand slipping into mine and already tugging me towards the bar.

"Are you trying to delay the inevitable?"

She casts me a curious look over her shoulder as we enter the bar and start to wind our way through the tables. "The inevitable?"

My hands fall to grip at her hips as we reach the bar and wait to be served. "You know damn well what I'm referring to," I murmur as she reaches for the drinks menu.

"I assume if you had it your way, we'd never leave the room," she comments as she flicks through the list of cocktails.

"Damn straight."

"I'd be handcuffed to the bed naked, right?"

I chuckle. "Now there's an idea."

"Behave, Mr Rollins."

I'm about to reply when the barman interrupts to take our order. As he starts to make our drinks, Siobhan turns to face me, leaning back against the bar. My hands still grip her hips, my tongue absentmindedly wetting my lips as I feel her gaze rake up my chest. Her hand slips over mine, her fingers lightly scratching my skin as she works her way up my bare forearm, pausing to fiddle with the rolled up cuffs of my dress shirt before moving higher to fumble with collar.

"See something you like?" I smirk as her fingers slip inside my collar to rub at the back of my neck.

"Perhaps," she replies nonchalantly, but there's a gleam in her eye that I've seen countless times before.

I lift a hand from her hips to nudge my glasses up the bridge of my nose. "Rude to stare though."

"I wasn't staring," she retorts. "Just..." she pauses with a grin. "Just admiring the view."

"Likewise." I gently ease a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Don't," she murmurs.

"Don't what?" My finger runs down the column of her throat, my smirk growing as I feel her shiver.

"I..." Her tongue darts out to wet her lips. "I won't last through one drink if you keep looking at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like you're seconds away from fucking me on this bar."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

She pouts, her eyes narrowing slightly. "Privacy, Rollins."

"You proved earlier that it wasn't that much of a concern."

Her cheeks redden, her gaze dropping away. It didn't take much to finally convince her to join me in the shower, even less when I gently backed her up against the wall, one hand already curling her leg around my waist. Her hands gripped my shoulders as I eased myself inside her, our pace slow as we struggled to keep our balance. My mouth was on her neck as we pushed and pulled at each other, until her nails clawed at my back and her teeth sank into my shoulder to stop herself from screaming.

"Anyway," I murmur, my fingers tucking under her chin to lift her head back up. "You think anyone else here cares? Looks to me like everyone else is wrapped up in their own little worlds."

Her eyes dart around the bar, taking in the handful of other couples all of whom seemingly have only eyes for each other. A small smile tugs at her lips and I feel her arms slide around my waist.

"Thank you," she whispers as the barman carefully places our drinks on the bar, along with the check.

"We went over this," I remind her as I charge the drinks to our room and then pass Siobhan's drink to her. "No thanks required."

"We didn't have to come here."

I shake my head. "Yes, we did. Just because everything else was low-key, doesn't mean that this has to be as well."

"Low-key is a bit of an understatement," Siobhan winks over the rim of her glass.

"No regrets though?" I ask hesitantly. I was surprised when she first suggested it, her voice as hesitant as mine is now. But all I wanted was for her to be happy. And if keeping it low-key, even if that is understatement, was what would make her happy, then I was right there with her.

"Definitely not," she smiles up at me. "It was perfect."

* * *

" _Do you have two witnesses?" Clipboard Lady asks._

 _Siobhan looks at me. "We thought we might ask the couple before us."_

 _Clipboard Lady just nods, as if this happens all the time. "Well, they're just finishing up."_

 _The door behind her opens and an elderly couple emerges, arms linked. Behind them are a handful of guests and I watch as Siobhan's face breaks into a heartwarming smile as she eyes them up._

" _Congratulations" she starts, stepping forward, my hand still firmly in hers. "I'm so sorry to ask as I know that you've just had your own ceremony, but would you mind being witnesses for ours?"_

" _Don't you have any guests of your own, dear?" the elderly woman asks, peering behind us._

" _No," Siobhan squeezes my hand. "We're just keeping this to ourselves for now."_

 _There's a short pause, murmurings from their guests. "Well, in that case," the woman beams. "We'd be delighted."_

" _Thank you," I say, offering my hand to both of them. "We really appreciate it."_

 _Their guests shuffle out of the way so we can enter the small ceremony room. The judge stands at the far end, talking to the Clipboard Lady but he smiles warmly as we approach._

" _Ah, Harold and Joy, we meet again," he says when he spots the elderly couple behind us. He peers down at the marriage licence in his hands. "And you must be Siobhan and Seth. Pleased to meet you. My name's Jack and I'll be presiding over today's proceedings."_

 _He asks us to stand in front of the simple lectern, with Harold and Joy standing off to one side. Clipboard Lady offers to take Siobhan's coat and purse, placing them on a chair at the edge of the room. I watch as Siobhan's hands twist nervously in front of her, her eyes darting around the room before settling back on me._

" _You okay?" I murmur._

 _She smiles. "Never better."_

 _Reaching out, I slip my hand over hers and tug her a little closer. "I love you."_

" _Love you too," she whispers._

" _Right, so do you have any rings?" Jack looks up from the lectern._

" _No, we've decided not to have any," I tell him, one eye on Siobhan who grins back at me._

 _He nods. "Not a problem. Any vows of your own?"_

 _Siobhan shakes her head. "No, we'd just like to keep it simple."_

" _Of course," Jack smiles. "Well, let's get started shall we?"_

 _Shuffling his papers, he clears his throat and starts to talk. I'm desperately trying to pay attention, but it's hard when Siobhan is holding my gaze, her eyes entrancing as her thumb slowly rubs across my knuckles. When the judge murmurs our names, her head twists towards him, loosening a strand of hair from her braid and I automatically reach out to push it back into place. She glances at me with a smile before her eyes flicker towards the jude, urging me to do the same._

" _Right, so Seth, repeat after me."_

 _My tongue feels thick and heavy, the words almost alien as he reads them out and pauses for me to repeat. Siobhan's eyes are locked with mine yet again, the edges of them starting to shine as she squeezes my hand tightly._

" _And now Siobhan..."_

" _Seth Rollins," her voice is shaky. "I take you to be my lawfully wedded husband... Before these witnesses..." she exhales, her voice starting to crack. "I vow to love you... And care for you... As long as we both shall live."_

 _Tears start to spill down her cheeks and I'm quick to brush them away, stepping closer and pulling her into my arms. There's a soft tap on my arm and I glance over my shoulder to see Joy offering me a bunch of tissues. I take them with a murmur of thanks, offering them to Siobhan who accepts them with a sniff and a small smile._

 _Jack clears his throat. "As there are no rings to exchange, the only thing left to say is that I now pronounce you husband and wife."_

 _Harold and Joy promptly burst into clapping, as does the Jack. "And you may now kiss your bride," he smiles at me._

 _My hand slides around the back of Siobhan's neck, pulling her ever closer. Brushing my fingers across her cheeks, I lean forward and press my lips gently against hers. Her hand, still clutching at the tissues, falls against my chest, her fingers scratching at my shirt as her arm circles my shoulders, holding me to her as she deepens the kiss. It feels wonderfully strange, holding her in my arms having just promised to spend the rest of my life with her. Any nerves that I felt in the minutes leading up to this moment have promptly vanished, leaving with nothing other than pure, unadulterated happiness._

 _Siobhan pulls away from me, her lips plump and perfect, her giggle vibrating through me as I lean forward and exchange another kiss, albeit a slight more chaste affair than before. Her thumb brushes over my lips with a soft murmur of 'lipstick', and it takes all my strength not to kiss her, my wife, again and again._


	2. Chapter 2

**Siobhan's POV**

I shriek as Seth tugs at my legs, his grip on my ankles firm as he tries to pull me from the swing seat that hangs above our private pool. I slip from the seat, landing with a splash in the water and rise, spluttering and cursing him.

"What?" he stares at me innocently, his hair slicked back, his skin enviously dark in comparison to mine which remains pale with hundreds more freckles. I had joked the night before that my body was starting to resemble a dot-to-dot. It wasn't long before I found myself sprawled face down on the bed, whilst Seth carefully ran his finger from freckle to freckle, followed my his lips and tongue until I was begging him to... Well, to do anything to satisfy the heat gathering between my legs.

"I know your game," I tell him with a mocking glare. "You just wanna get me in here so that I'll ask you to rub sun lotion on me again in a few minutes time."

"I'm hurt that you think I would have such an obvious ulterior motive," he grins, swimming closer, his fingers brushing over my hips under the water. "Interesting how the roles have reversed though. Once upon a time, it was you trying to convince me to get into the water."

"I fully blame that on the Vegas," I murmur as he pushes my wet hair away from my neck.

"Sure," he nods, lifting me effortlessly so that I'm forced to wrap my legs snugly around his waist. "Nothing to do with the fact that you wanted this dick."

His hips roll against mine and I can feel the outline of his semi-hard length press against my inner thigh.

"Mighty full of yourself today," I observe, but my legs are automatically gripping his waist a little tighter as he navigates us towards the edge of the pool.

"I have good reason," he replies as he nuzzles my cheek, his mouth so close to mine.

"Yeah?"

His fingers dance over my back, tugging at my bikini tie and I familiar warmth floods through me. "Well, I'm one lucky man," he murmurs against my mouth. "And lucky men know not waste a good thing when they have it. And I'll be damned if I waste time sunbathing and swimming when I got my beautiful wife just lounging around in teeny-tiny bikinis."

My heart pounds, just like it did when we exchanged vows, when the judge announced us husband and wife, when Seth kissed me, when we left the courthouse, heading across the city to firmly cement our marriage, my dress shielded underneath my coat so that no-one would suspect a thing.

"That a good enough reason for you, Mrs Rollins?"

* * *

 _The street is quiet when we pull up outside. Seth cuts the engine and we sit for a few moments listening to it die into nothing._

" _You sure about this?" he asks, reaching over to run a thumb over my hand._

" _Positive," I say, watching his large hand cover my smaller one. "Are you? I mean, maybe this was a bit of a crazy idea."_

 _He shakes his head. "We need something, even if it's just for the two of us."_

" _Are you sure he won't spill the beans?" I eye up the shop front._

 _He chuckles. "He said it would only be him tonight, no-one else. And he's not one to chat shit about his customers."_

 _I chew my lip. "Do you think I'm silly for want to keep this all to ourselves?"_

 _Seth's face softens. He knows why I'm asking this now, he knows why I didn't want to splash the news around, even to friends and family. It might have been years since our first outing together, but it doesn't make it any easier when it comes to his fan base. There's still a hardcore group who still have be down as public enemy number one and I have done my best to stop adding fuel to their fire. But no matter how private we attempt to be, the hatred is still there._

 _He did his best to convince me otherwise, to screw the haters, to give them a big fuck you with a full-out white wedding. But when I confessed that I never wanted a big wedding anyway, he let the idea go and told me that he'd do whatever I wanted. We debated long and hard over telling our families as a bare minimum, but I knew my own parents would never agree to keeping it quiet from my countless aunts and uncles and various family friends. So we kept it quiet from everyone, heading down to the courthouse a few days after when we arrived back in Iowa to get the licence arranged. And then we waited, waited until Seth was without crutches, without a constant brace supporting his knee. We waited until he could walk with only the slightest of limps before we headed to the courthouse earlier today._

" _It's not silly," he tells me gently. "If today is what makes you happy, then who gives a crap what anyone else thinks? I certainly don't. All I care about is that we're married. Nothing would have changed the way I feel right now, sweetheart." He pauses, leaning over the console to cup the back of my neck. "I'm over the fucking moon, Siobhan. And that's down to you and what this means, not where it took place or how many people know."_

 _I blink, fighting back the tears that threaten to spill for the second time in the matter of hours. "Are you determined to make me a sobbing wreck, Rollins?" I try to smile, but my chin is starting to wobble._

 _He presses his forehead against mine, his warm breath floating across my cheek as he chuckles. "No, but it doesn't seem to be that difficult." I swat at him playfully and he catches my hand in his, drawing it up to press a kiss to each knuckle._

" _We should go in," I say as I watch him, his eyes flickering shut when he reaches my ring finger. "You said he stayed open late just for us, so we shouldn't keep him waiting."_

 _Seth nods, drawing back to grab the keys from the ignition as I check my purse. But before I can even open my own door, he's there, opening it for me, offering me his hand._

" _How long is this gentleman act going to last?" I muse as he tucks his arm around me and we head towards the door._

" _I've always been a gentleman," he smirks, opening the door and standing back. "Ladies first."_

 _I stick my tongue out as I pass him, a warm glow flooding through me as I feel his hand on my lower back, his solid frame close behind me._

" _Hey, man," he calls out as we enter and I see a tall figure emerge from a closet behind the counter._

" _Seth, good to see you, bro."_

 _I watch as Seth and the guy exchange a brief hug, the former immediately returning to my side and reaching once again for my hand before introducing us._

" _Siobhan, this is Kevin. Kevin, Siobhan."_

" _Good to meet you," Kevin grins. "And congratulations."_

" _Thanks," I smile._

" _So, do you want to get started? You guys already know what you're having, right? And where?" He moves away to the back room, beckoning for us to follow._

" _Yeah, exactly what we spoke about the other day," Seth confirms._

" _No problem. Well, I just need you guys to sign a few forms and then we are good to go," he looks up. "Who's going first?"_

" _Ladies first," Seth says with a wink at me and I scowl._

" _Oh, I see, you're going to play the gentleman card again?"_

" _Only because I know if you watch me go first, you'll chicken out."_

" _I'm not going to chicken out!"_

" _Then ladies first," Seth grins. "And anyway, this was your idea."_

 _I grumble under my breath, but he's right. It, like everything else, was my idea. Rings can be lost; my own mother lost her wedding ring a few years ago and has never forgiven herself since. Rings can be noticed, an obvious symbol to anyone at work, in the locker-room, to the fans that gather outside the arenas every night to watch Seth and the others arrive. Straight after he proposed, I told him I didn't even want an engagement ring, that he should spend the money on something else rather than something I wouldn't end up wearing._

 _But a tattoo? Something small on the side of our ring fingers? Less visible, more private, more personal to the both of us. We'd mulled over many a design over the last few weeks, eventually deciding on the most simple of the lot. And then on the way to meet me at the courthouse to pick up the marriage licence, Seth made a detour to book the appointment for this evening._

 _Removing my coat, I sling it over a nearby chair and then take a seat next Kevin. Seth moves another chair closer to sit on my other side. His hand brushes against my knee, moving to my thigh where he squeezes reassuringly as Kevin offers me a form to sign before he starts to clean the small area on the inside of my left ring finger._

" _You okay?" Kevin asks as he presses the small outline onto my skin. "It'll be five minutes max."_

" _I'm good."_

 _Seth chuckles. "You've gone whiter than your dress."_

 _I throw him a dirty look, but my resolve quickly crumbles as I hear the familiar buzz of the machine start up. My head rocks onto his shoulder, my eyes closing as I feel Kevin's hand grip my finger firmly. Seth's hand moves to the back of my head, tucking my face closer to his neck where I breathe deeply, letting the smell of his cologne cloud my mind from the sharp pain._

" _Almost there," he murmurs softly as I feel Kevin wipe at the nearly complete tattoo, the machine still buzzing away. "It looks really good, sweetheart."_

 _I can feel him swallow thickly and I lift my head up slightly. His eyes are fixated on Kevin and my hand, his eyes dark and unreadable, but there's nothing he can do to hide the shaky breath, the small tremor in his chin as his gaze falls to my face._

" _Better than any ring," he murmurs as Kevin declares he's finished. When I turn to inspect the small piece of work, I can only nod in agreement._

* * *

I slide my hand over Seth's, plucking lazily at his ring finger. He murmurs something I don't quite catch, his body warm and comforting behind me as we lounge on the swing seat and watch the sun set. I trace the outline of the tattoo over and over again, following the never-ending line that forms the infinity symbol. I spent most of the flight down here doing the exact same action to both his and mine, still trying to comprehend the milestone we'd just achieved together.

Seth was right when he said it was better than any ring. Some people might tut and shake their head, calling us naïve to get such a tattoo as a sign of our marriage, but I would wholeheartedly disagree. The proposal, the wedding itself, the tattoo, none of those things were taken lightheartedly. I wouldn't have agreed to any of this if it felt temporary. For me, for us, this is permanent and the tattoo is just a small symbol of that dedication.

"What time do you want to go for dinner?" Seth murmurs, his fingers interlacing with mine.

I shrug. "I don't mind."

"Or we could order room service..." he trails off, his fingers fluttering up my arm. "Eat over there, drink wine... And then you can ride me on the steps of the pool again..."

"And accidentally elbow your injured knee..." I add with a grin over my shoulder. "I still can't believe that's the first time that's happened."

Seth laughs and I'm relieved, just as I was earlier when it first happened when he winced in pain and then burst out laughing at my mortified expression. "I figured if I didn't make light of the situation, you'd quit sex with me all together until I'm fully functional."

Now it's my turn to laugh. "Not a chance. Those first few weeks were hell."

"Tell me about it," he rumbles, his hand sliding over my stomach and instantly transporting me back to those few times in the hotel room where we managed to find the energy and time to get each other off, his fingers on my clit whilst I fisted his length, breathing heavily against each others cheeks in between hot, chaste kisses. Or when we upgraded to me lying gingerly on top of him, my right hand fisted into a ball to stop myself from gripping his injured leg as I took him in my mouth and he ate me out until I screamed.

And even though now we can do so much more, I miss feeling his weight on top of me, whether I'm on my back or my front. I miss the way he can so easily manipulate my body, twisting me into all manner of positions whilst I fight to keep my mind straight from the beautiful torture he unleashes on my senses. Not that I don't enjoy slowly teasing him, twisting my hips one way and then the other until he grips my hips and steers me in a direction that he knows will get me off as well as him. I like the way he gazes up at me, the way his fingers tease my breasts, my clit. Or the way he suddenly sits up and pulls my legs behind him so he can move me up and down his length. But it's not the same and I'm dying for the moment that he can let go and fuck me the way that he wants to.

Seth's fingers are sliding between my legs, teasing the sensitive skin on my inner thighs as I slowly arch against him. I can feel him smiling against my neck, his kisses soft as he nudges my head around so he can claim my mouth. His fingers continue to explore, steadily circling my clit until I whine and he gives me what I need.

"Siobhan," he breathes against my lips as I claw at his wrist.

"Please... Seth..."

He smiles, slowly easing his body out from behind me and lowering himself into the water. I watch through hazy eyes as he plucks at the ties of my bikini, gently removing the item and tossing it over his shoulder. His head rocks to the side, his eyes dark and hungry as he pushes my thighs further apart and gently pulls me forward until I'm balanced on the edge of the swing seat. My head rocks back as he presses a kiss to my inner thigh, my hand dropped to clutch at his damp hair.

* * *

 _I kick off my heels and head for the bathroom, calling out to Seth to get me a glass of water along with his own. I start to pick at the small elastic band that's been doing it's best to keep my braid together for the past few hours. As I watch my reflection in the mirror, I can't help but smile as my new tattoo winks at me behind its clear protective film. My stomach flips as I take in, not for the first time, the magnitude of today. Despite my nerves, my last minute doubts that this was the right thing to do, I couldn't imagine it happening any other way. I seem to have had a permanent smile attached to my face ever since I woke up this morning and even now, as I stand alone in the bathroom, it's yet to disappear. I grin at my reflection, my fingers working their way through the thick strands of the braid, loosening them bit by bit._

" _Siobhan?"_

 _I smile at Seth leaning in the doorway. "I won't be long," I promise._

 _He pushes off the doorframe and steps towards me. "Come here," he says softly, his hand reaching out._

 _I give him a puzzled look. "What for?"_

" _Just come," he nods his head towards the door. "I want to show you something."_

 _I pause, my braid half un-done. "Can it wait until I finish this?"_

 _He smiles. "Not really."_

 _My curiosity piqued, I take his offered hand and let him guide me back into the bedroom and then out into the hallway._

" _Close your eyes," he whispers, stepping behind me as he places a hand over my face. "No peeking."_

 _He guides me down the hallway, our breathing the only sound as I reach out tentatively in front of me._

" _Okay, stop here." A hand on my hip stills my movements. "Keep your eyes closed."_

 _The warmth from his body moves away and I'm left in the darkness, my ears trying to pick up every sound. I gasp when I feel his breath on my forehead, my cheeks flushing as he laughs softly._

" _Open your eyes," he murmurs._

 _I open them slowly and then they automatically widen as I take in the clusters of candles that adorn the dining table, the coffee table, the TV stand. My eyes flicker to the speakers as strings start to play._

" _Seth..."_

" _I figured we should at least have a first dance," he smiles shyly, his hand extending to mine. I take it, my mouth opening but he cuts me off with a shake of the head. "Just enjoy."_

 _My head rocks against his chest, my lack of heels emphasising the height difference between us. His arms circle my waist, whilst my hands settle on his biceps, giggling quietly as I feel him involuntarily flex._

I, I wish I could swim  
Like dolphins, like dolphins can swim  
Though nothing will keep us together  
We can beat them, forever and ever

 _The warm voice spreads through the apartment as we slowly turn. I can feel my eyes start to sting and I squeeze them shut, desperate to keep it together unlike the many other times today. But my emotions are spiralling out of control and it's all I can do to tighten my grip on Seth's suit jacket to keep myself from falling. His arms tighten around my waist, his head twisting to kiss my forehead._

Oh, we can be heroes just for one day  
Oh, we can be heroes just for one day

 _One hand slips to my chin, lifting my head up and he smiles down at me as the next verse begins and starts to murmur along with the words._

I, I will be King  
And you, you will be Queen  
Though nothing will drive us away  
Oh, we can be heroes just for one day  
Oh we can be us just for one day

 _The song starts to build as Seth's head dips further down, his lips brushing over mine. I cling to him, never wanting to let go as he kisses me softly at first then harder, his hands sliding up my back, his hand fisting my hair. It's fiery, passionate and we stumble slightly as he pulls back for breath before his mouth crashes against mine once again._

I, I can remember  
Standing, standing by the wall  
And the guns, shot above our heads  
And we kissed, as though nothing could fall

 _My fingers claw at his tie, tugging it loose so I can pluck loose the buttons of his dress shirt, determined to feel his hot skin. One of his hands slips down my back, groping at my ass before fumbling with the zipper of my dress. He eases me back, firmly, carefully as I abandon his shirt and tug at his belt instead._

And the shame, the shame was on the other side  
Oh, we can beat them, forever and ever  
Then we could be heroes just for one day

 _The song starts to fade, leaving us with just a soundtrack of zippers and buttons and heavy breathing. My back hits the wall with force, Seth's mouth dropping to my neck as he tugs my dress from my shoulders with one hand, the other slipping underneath to pull desperately at my panties. My hand is inside his pants, his dick hot and hard in my fist and I whimper as I feel his fingers drift across my entrance._

" _Need you," I pant, as if it wasn't clear enough and he grunts in agreement, He pushes me higher on the wall and I'm about to cry out in protest but his mouth closes around my breast just as his finger starts to tease my clit and all coherent thought of what's sensible and practical leaves my mind._

 _He moans around my breast as I stroke his dick, his finger slow and lethargic in its teasing. My head rocks back against the wall, my body arching as his teeth scrape against my nipple. I use my free hand to grip the back of his head, pulling him back to my mouth, before I scramble to push his pants south. With his mouth still firmly on mine he sheds his jacket, his shirt catching on his elbows. He briefly fights with it but gives up with a growl, his hands dropping to my ass where he lifts me effortlessly._

" _Seth..."_

" _Need you," he moans against my lips, echoing my earlier sentiment._

" _Your knee..."_

" _Fuck my knee."_

 _I giggle in spite of myself, the sound turning into a soft mewl as I feel his length slide across my slit. He groans into my mouth as he pushes into me, his fingers digging into my ass cheeks as he holds me up. My legs are already starting to burn, but I don't care. Not when his head is dropping to my shoulder, his breathing hard and heavy as he twitches inside me._

 _I stroke the back of his head, murmuring softly to him as he steadies himself. Slowly, his hips start to rock against mine and a smile spreads across my face as I feel his lips on my neck._

" _Shit," he grunts, his head rising. Small beads of sweat adorn his forehead, his hair starting to frizz as he picks up the speed, his hips slamming against mine. He lifts me a little higher, my hands gripping his shoulders for support as he nuzzles at my breast once again, his teeth nipping at the sensitive flesh and causing me to cry out._

" _Seth.."_

 _His hand slips on my ass and I fight to lower my legs as I watch a painful grimace flash across his face._

" _Seth, stop..." I cup his face, making him hold my gaze. "Stop... It's okay."_

 _He groans in frustration, his hips slowly grinding to halt before he lowers me to the floor._

" _Sorry," he mumbles, a hand scraping over his face. "Fuck."_

" _I didn't mean stop completely," I press a kiss to his chest. "Just don't hurt yourself."_

 _His fist twists in my hair as he tugs me back to his mouth and away from the wall. "The couch," he growls and the heat flares in the pit of my stomach. He twists me in his arms, gently pushing me towards it, his hands on my hips, his dick pressed against my lower back._

 _I almost stumble in my eagerness, falling forward against the cushions before scrambling to clutch its high back, looking over my shoulder to see Seth reaching out to grope my ass. He slaps it gently but firmly, squeezing it until I squirm and let out a moan. Bending his good knee, he balances on the edge of the couch, tugging my hips back towards him._

 _The angle feels strange at first, what with his injured knee forcing to keep one foot firmly on the floor, but then the tip of his dick brushes against my g-spot and I let out a shout that spurs him on. His fingers dig into my hips, my ass, the couch squeaking under the strain as he slams into me over and over again._

 _My head drops forward, my eyes squeezing shut as I feel my body slowly start to shut down, my extremities going numb until all I can focus on is..._

 _His finger tentatively brushes over my clit._

 _His mouth gently kisses up my spine._

 _His hand finds mine, our fingers lacing together as I force my head up, gasping for air, my eyes snapping open._

 _The infinity symbol on Seth's finger winks up at me as his name slips from my lips, my body shaking uncontrollably as he slams into me with a final growl of my own name._

 _He slumps over me, breathing heavily as I fight to catch my own breath. And then he's pulling me upright, sliding my arm around his shoulder, hoisting an arm under my legs and lifting me._

 _He kisses my forehead as he carries me towards the bedroom, my arms looping around his head, a satisfied smile playing on my lips._

" _Happy?" he murmurs as he lowers me onto the bed._

 _I nod. "You?"_

" _Do you have to ask?" he grins._

" _You asked me," I tease back._

" _Of course I'm happy," he whispers as he kisses me again. "I've got you, Mrs Rollins. Forever and ever."_

* * *

Seth's chin rests on my shoulder as we head back into the harbour. There are a handful of other couples milling around on the deck, a few, like us, still watching the dying sun over the Caribbean sea. The ice in my glass clinks gently as the boat rocks slightly and I curl my arm over Seth's, tucking his tighter around me.

The last seven days have passed in a blur of sunbathing, swimming, exploring and love-making. With no wall to shield us from the rising sun, we've also risen early, allowing Seth to spend a couple of hours in the gym to keep up his rehab before breakfast arrives and we start to make plans for the rest of our day. We've strolled along the beach, taken a trip to the local town to wander around the markets, tested all the cocktails on the bar menu before taking full advantage of every surface in the hotel room.

Seth's fingers brush down my bare back, discreetly dipping beneath the material that skims my sides. I shiver, causing him to laugh quietly.

"I'm going to regret not taking you straight up to the room," he whispers, his breath warm on my ear.

"We gotta eat," I point out.

"Room service," he retorts before his voice drops an octave. "But I had my eye on something else on the menu."

His hands glide over my hips, tugging me back so I can feel the slight bulge in his pants.

"It's our last night though," I mock-whine, grinning up at him as he glowers. "We should make the most of it."

His glower disappears, replaced with a knowing smile. "I know."

I frown, suspicious at his sudden change in attitude. "What have you got up your sleeve, Rollins?"

"You seem to forget that you're a Rollins too now."

"Only I didn't automatically inherit your sneaky ways," I retort.

"I'm not sneaky," he frowns. "I just enjoy surprising my wife. And you should know by now that my surprises are always the best."

I'm about to reply when the boat finally docks and we're ushered to disembark.

"So," I say as we follow another couple back up the path to the resort. "This surprise..."

"Patience."

I pout. "Is a virtue I was never blessed with."

"Ain't that the truth," he smirks.

The couple ahead of us turn right towards the restaurant and I'm about to follow when Seth tugs at my hand. "This way."

Confused, I start to protest, only for him to place a solitary finger over my lips.

"Follow me. No questions."

I kiss the tip of his finger, smirking as his eyes darken. "Yes, Sir."

He groans as he wraps his arm around my shoulders. "Behave, Rollins." I elbow his side gently and he chuckles.

"You look stunning tonight," he tells me as we follow the path to the left.

"Thank you." I can feel my cheeks glowing as his hand trails over my bare back. His face said it all when I emerged from the bathroom earlier this evening, his eyes dragging over my floor-length grey dress with a neckline that deeps just south of my breasts. As I turned to show off the back, I kept my gaze over my shoulder, watching him swallow hard as he took in the the way material gathered at the base of my neck and twisted into a long rope-like knot that followed my spine down to my waist before splitting in two again to criss-cross back over my front and back round to tie just above my ass.

"Beautiful," he whispers into my hair as he guides me off the path and we pause in front of a solid wood door.

Before he can knock, the door is opened, a waiter appearing with a broad smile. "Mr and Mrs Rollins, welcome."

I glance up at Seth. "What _–_ "

"Please, follow me," the waiter encourages, stepping aside to let us pass.

The air is cool as we follow a narrow corridor lit with small lanterns. I glance back over my shoulder at Seth, but he only grins at me. The waiter pauses at another door, opening it inwards and standing back to let us pass through. He smiles at me knowingly as I step forward and peer inside.

Each wall is covered with thick, wooden shelves, each containing bottle after bottle of wine. The ceiling is low, the room warm from the soft glow of the candles that are placed on every flat surface. And in the centre of the room, a single table is laid for two.

"Surprise," Seth whispers in my ear as he nudges me forward into the room. My eyes scan the shelves in wonder, only glancing over my shoulder when the door softly closes.

Seth is at the table, pouring out two glasses of champagne. "You like?"

"This is amazing. I didn't even know this was here."

"You can get to it from the main restaurant," he explains as he offers me one of the glasses. "But then I found out there was an alternative route that's far more inconspicuous and that was bound to keep you in suspense for longer."

I lean up and kiss him. "Well, not only am I surprised, I feel well and truly spoilt."

"Anything for you," he replies, clinking his glass against mine.

"So," I say as I take a seat. "Is this the final surprise?"

Seth suddenly looks sheepish, his gaze darting away from me as he rubs the back of his neck. "Well..."

"Seth!"

"Promise you won't be pissed at me?"

"Pissed? Why would I be pissed at you?"

"I got you something," he says slowly. "And I want you to accept it. No questions asked."

I raise an eyebrow. "Why?"

He draws his seat closer, reaching for my hand. "Because you told me not to do this."

"Do what?"

"But I couldn't. Mainly because I already had."

"Had what? Seth, please, what are you talking about?"

"A ring."

"A ring?"

"For you." His eyes lock with mine. "A ring for you, Siobhan."

"What for?"

He stares at me for a second. "You remember I told you how I was going to propose? Well, what I didn't tell you is that I already had the ring. It was at my parents for safe-keeping. They didn't know," he quickly adds when he sees my eyes widen. "I had a bunch of stuff in their attic and I kept it there for a few months. I was going to propose to you over Christmas, but then... Then things changed and I said what I said and suddenly I'm proposing to you in a hotel room a week after surgery. I was going to give you the ring when we got home but then you said about not wasting the money on an engagement ring and spending it on something else. I... I was going to sell it, put the money towards the honeymoon instead, but I couldn't bring myself to do it."

I hold my breath as he reaches inside his jacket and draws out a ring box.

"Seth..."

"Please, Siobhan..." he pushes the box towards me. "I know this isn't the right way round to do this, I know that we're already married. You don't have to wear it, but I want you to have it."

My fingers tremble as I reach out and snap open the box. My eyes flicker up to Seth and I find him watching me with baited breath.

"It's okay," I grin. "I already said yes."

He lets out a bark of laughter. "I know, but I'm not sure if my taste is up to your standards."

"You shouldn't put yourself down," I say as my gaze drops back to the ring, the round diamond sparkling up at me, surrounded by smaller set diamonds that dance in the light as they travel along the curve of the ring. "It's beautiful, Seth."

"You're not pissed at me?"

I laugh. "Definitely not. It's stunning. I kinda wish I hadn't said what I said about not wanting an engagement ring."

He grins. "You really don't have to wear it if you don't want to."

I smile, slipping my hand around his neck and pulling him closer. His mouth brushes against mine, once, twice, the third a keeper as he hums in satisfaction.

"Thank you," I whisper.

He holds me close, inhaling deeply as his nose settles into my mass of hair. I grope at the table, seeking out the ring box. With Seth still nestled against me, I admire the ring once more, eventually plucking it from the velvet lined box and slipping it onto my finger. It feels heavy, solid but comfortable.

Seth pulls back, reaching for my hands. His fingers freeze as he brushes over the diamond.

"Siobhan..."

"No regrets," I tell him. "Starting now."

 **Fin x**

* * *

 **A/N 1:** Lyrics taken from 'Heroes' by David Bowie, but the arrangement I had in mind was actually Peter Gabriel's version. It sends shivers down my spine every time. **  
**

 **A/N 2:** *and breath* I have been sitting on this for almost six months, constantly re-working it in my head and it's such a relief to actually get the time this weekend to get it down and post it for you all to read. I hope it lived up to your expectations when it comes to Seth and Siobhan. I will upload photos of their honeymoon location, certain outfits and of course, the ring tats and the ring itself. My next set of planned stories are also ones that I have been going over and over again in my mind and it can sometimes take time for me to get them down just so. So please bear with me. I will be back, I promise x


End file.
